creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Damn Batman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Damn Batman page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:02, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Damn, Damn Batman. First of all, thanks for posting on the thread. That stupid fandom crap pisses me off sometimes. Second of all, that profile picture is adorable. Good God, I just want to hug that Batman so much. I'm not into adorable Batman fandoms, BTW. I just thought it was cute that he was sticking his tongue out along with those giant chibi eyes. ... I'm a fifteen-year-old heterosexual male. What am I doing with my life? ._. Indefinitesilence (talk) 20:08, April 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Heads up on potential raid Thanks for the info, but I think it is a bluff and a knee-jerk reaction to the chat shutdown. But we are prepared if such raid happens. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 02:33, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Your Collab Entry Greetings. I read your entry for the collaborative story, and I feel some parts of it invalidate previous stories (specifically, the mind control and the direct statements of the facility's purpose), and weaken the project as a whole. I've outlined a bit more of my concerns on the collab talk page. I don't want to see it deleted, but I also think it should be reworked a bit so the other stories still make sense with it. Would you mind reworking it a bit to better fit in with the rest of the stories? I can go into further detail if my thoughts require more explanation than what's on the talk page. Appreciate it. Whitix (talk) 04:37, May 17, 2015 (UTC) The Second Collaborative Project is Live! And on the main page, make sure to check it out and see your handwork being showcased. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:39, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, thought everyone should be made aware as the collaborative project isn't going to be on on the main page for six months like last time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:53, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: We Go Bump He hasn't any new threads about the anthology, but I believe he is still working on it. (No clue who has been selected and will be featured.) I'll keep you in the loop when we get some news about it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: I agree we need to at least work on some of the wording. I'll definitely be thinking on it. We'll hopefully make some changes when Travis gets back. I'll try to leave some thoughts on your thread soon. Jay Ten (talk) 21:20, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank You! I saw that you nominated The Endeavor for Pasta of the Month, thank you so much! I really appreciate it and I am glad that you thought that highly of it. It truly means a lot to me that you felt so strongly about the pasta :) I hope I can surpass The Endeavor and don't disappoint you with my writings. Thanks again for the awesome support! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 05:47, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :I saw your OC picture on Rin's talk page. I have the perfect caption for it "and then a skeleton jumped out" :P [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 23:24, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::You like animated Batman, right? Have you seen Gods and Monsters? If not, you should watch the three shorts and the movie. It's all set in an alternate universe, so Batman isn't Bruce Wayne, Superman is Zod's son, etc. Here's the Batman short: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpu6yPAFHrs [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 00:57, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Just wanted to make sure :) Anything Bruce Timm does is automatically gold. I haven't seen the film yet, but I hear it is amazing. Those shorts are getting a second season by the way. I think they come out next year. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 01:16, August 4, 2015 (UTC) 1st place Your drawing achieved a score of ∞ INFINITY/100 and is the winner of the contest before it has even begun. LOL Anyway, yes - thanks for offering. I can already tell this contest is going to be controversial, and we need to be careful not to upset anyone if we're choosing to put something on the front page. I'd definitely appreciate another judge. I'll contact you once the contest has been approved for more detail, so keep checking. If you title your drawing and write a bit about its themes, I can count it as an entry and I will put it in the exhibition with the rest of the entries. I think it pretty much sums up the creepypasta stereotypes. By the way, what is that obscure looking red and black liney thing in the left? It's very odd and I can't tell what it is. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 10:46, August 4, 2015 (UTC) PS - Check out the blog. I've updated it with you as a judge. As you can see, I've cleverly used this opportunity to advertise our best pastas at the top of our blog (hee hee). If you want a pasta other than Metahumans to be shown, I'll be willing to change it. (But I liked Metahumans) Re: I'll be back later tonight so I'll review it and see what we can do with it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:55, August 4, 2015 (UTC) YoutubePlayer Hey Batman, I see you recently removed the template from your page (I'm guessing since it's broken). If you want, you can replace it with , which behaves in a very similar way, except it actually works. Obviously you don't have to, just thought I should let you know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:55, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:19, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations You've won Ruckus's contest, which means you'll be the spotlighted pasta for October. I probably don't need to tell you that being on the front page during October means a lot of extra attention. You have a couple weeks till it goes up, so I just wanted to let you know in case you want to give it a couple more proofreads. I'll likely look it over myself, but I'll wait till the last minute to do so. Thanks for contributing solid work to the wiki. Jay Ten (talk) 16:35, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Batman! As your fellow contest member, I just wanted to tell you congratulations on winning! You most certainly deserved it. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:42, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Contest Judging Hiya Batman. Good to be on here again. So regarding the judging for the art contest, all the details on how everything's being judged is in the blog's designated section so make sure you read and follow the criteria carefully. We have about eight days. Please put your critique in the form of a comment replying to the original submission labelled clearly JUDGING. I've done a few already so just copy and paste the source for ease. Make sure you mark fairly. Happy judging! Rinskuro13 13:02, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Creepy Art Contest Hello Batman! I'm just dropping by to leave a quick reminder that the judging is supposed to end tomorrow for the Creepy Art Contest. I apologize if I come across as pushy, I just want to be respectful to those that submitted the artwork and the judging date shifted a time or two which doesn't help matters :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:09, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :I saw :) Sorry that I sweated it a bit. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:37, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Contest No problem! I'll give you an extra 24 hours to finish up. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Day of the lords was very unique. Between that and Noel you're coming up with some great concepts. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 22:57, February 7, 2016 (UTC) how do you add the Do you want to continue on this page thingy? Kikiara99 (talk) 23:58, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks for letting me know. They've been working on it for some time, glad to see it's up and ready. Thanks for letting me know! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 16:38, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Important update regarding Tiololo Hi Batman, I know you're waiting for news about Lucas, so please check the blog for the latest update. Thanks. Tiaxn (talk) 19:43, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: The Crimson Night I saw your message. To be frank, the grammatical errors kind of threw me off. I am sorry that I didn't read the entire thing, but I am glad that I did get to help you. Sorry for not finishing it. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:16, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Collab http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:548340 Jay Ten (talk) 20:48, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Contest Hi Batman. Congratulations on the competition. As your reward, what story of yours would you like me to review? It doesn't have to be the same as the one for Shawn. MrDupin (talk) 18:01, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Whispers in the Wind Hey buddy, I am still working on the narration of your story. I'm just about finished editing the audio and moving onto the graphic. I am shooting for today or tomorrow for completion. thanks KillaHawke1 (talk) 15:43, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Review This comes a month late, but I dropped a review on your story, Day of the Lords. Sorry for the delay. MrDupin (talk) 16:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC) you past the first test, not blowing up at me ;) the next step? keep experimenting, i review stories a lot, if you want you can send them to me (thecreepswork@gmail.com) i can give them a read before you post them. * A Night of Crimson Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:15, August 22, 2018 (UTC) * A Night of Crimson Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 23:47, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Your Very Own Category I know you haven't been active here in several years, but you have enough stories on this wiki to qualify for a custom author category. Let an admin know if you are interested. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 07:42, November 16, 2019 (UTC)